it's hard to pretend he is my little brother
by sehununyu
Summary: Bagaimana pun juga Sehun itu adik tirinya Jongin. sequel of it's just like kissing your little sister. reedit. kaihun.


_hard to pretend he is my little brother_

.

* * *

Jongin kesal. Sangat. Amat. Kesal.

Ia tegaskan sekali lagi, saat ini ia benar-benar sangat amat muak melihat adik tirinya itu—Sehun—kini sedang bercumbu mesranya dengan teman mainnya—Chanyeol. Oke, oke, Chanyeol memang temannya dan ia juga satu-satunya teman yang mengakui terang-terangan ke sepenjuru sekolah bahwa ia adalah biseksual. Tetapi, mengingat kepopularitas Chanyeol yang tidak kalah terkenal dengan Jongin maupun Sehun membuat murid-murid lain tidak banyak memprotes, mungkin takut, atau malah ada beberapa 'pihak' yang senang mengetahui kenyataan bahwa Chanyeol ada seorang bi. Memang sih seharusnya Jongin tidak perlu kesal melihat adegan Chanyeol yang tengah asyik mencium Sehun di saat murid-murid lain sudah pulang karena hey, Sehun memang bukan siapa-siapanya, ia hanya adik tirinya dan mantan saingannya dulu. Hanya saja entah mengapa melihat tangan Chanyeol yang mulai gatal memasuki celah-celah kemeja Sehun membuat Jongin berdecak kesal mendengar lenguhan yang keluar dari mulut Sehun—karena sebelum Chanyeol hanya Jongin lah satu-satunya laki-laki yang pernah menyentuh Sehun seperti itu.

Alasan Chanyeol dan Sehun yang kini sedang asyik bercumbu pun hanya dikarenakan permainan _truth or dare_ bodoh yang dimainkan oleh mereka berdua selagi Sehun menjadi tutor bagi Chanyeol—selingan informasi bahwa Chanyeol tidak terlalu pintar di kelas. Jongin, yang hanya ingin mengecek apakah Sehun sudah selesai mengajari Chanyeol, malah mendapati Sehun yang sudah ada di atas pangkuan Chanyeol dengan baju yang sudah berantakan sana-sini. Padahal sudah sekitar 10 menit Jongin berada di ruangan itu tetapi kedua orang idiot itu masih saja asyik dengan dunia mereka masing-masing.

Saat Chanyeol hendak membuka resleting celana Sehun, Jongin yang sudah malas melihat tontonan porno gratis itu pun segera menarik lengan Sehun kasar hingga ia terjatuh ke lantai, membuat suara benturan yang cukup keras. Sehun bukan mengerang keenakan lagi, ia sekarang benar-benar mengerang karena sakit di daerah pantatnya yang terbentur keras di lantai marmer.

"Apa?" Sehun membentak ke arah Jongin sambil memberikan tatapan muak.

"Kamu yang apa?" Jongin berteriak setengah-setengah membuat Sehun sendiri tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh laki-laki berkulit tan tersebut. Tiba-tiba saja lengannya kembali ditarik dan ia diseret begitu saja oleh Jongin keluar kelas, membuat celananya sedikit merosot karena ia belum sempat membenahi pakaiannya kembali.

Ketika mereka sudah sampai di mobil Jongin, Sehun didorong begitu saja oleh Jongin ke jok penumpang, membuat Sehun mengerang kembali. Kenapa sih Jongin suka sekali mendorongnya begitu? Jongin pun dengan seenak jidatnya langsung menindih tubuh Sehun dan mulai meraup bibirnya—atau cangkupan lebih luasnya mulutnya—seperti ia sedang memakan apel. Sehun kembali membiarkan erangan keluar dari mulutnya ketika Jongin mulai melanjutkan hal yang tadi Chanyeol lakukan padanya, dan mungkin, Sehun juga lebih menyukai jika Jongin yang melanjutkannya saja.

Setelah sekitar 60 menit pun mereka berdua kini berbaring bersama dengan tubuh yang polos. Sehun yang sepertinya paling kelelahan pun hanya bisa berbaring ketika Jongin sudah selesai mengenakan pakaiannya kembali. Setelah itu Jongin pun menutupi tubuh polos Sehun dengan _blazzer_nya lalu pergi ke jok depan, memulai untuk menyetir pulang ke rumah mereka. Sepanjang perjalanan Sehun hanya bisa menggeliat tidak nyaman karena sebenarnya bercinta di mobil bukanlah pilihan yang menyenangkan karena sempit dan bau, walaupun ia sudah sering melakukannya berkali-kali... bersama gadis-gadis... dan Jongin.

Sesampainya di rumah, Sehun cepat-cepat mengenakan seragamnya lagi, tidak mungkin kan ia muncul di hadapan Ibunya dengan penampilan seperti habis dilecehkan—walaupun ia memang habis dilecehkan oleh kaka tirinya sendiri. Saat keluar dari mobil, Sehun segera bergegas untuk pergi ke kamarnya, bermaksud untuk membersihkan dirinya yang lengket karena habis bercinta. Lalu ketika ia baru saja memasuki kamarnya, Jongin ikut masuk ke sana tanpa pemberitahuan, membuat Sehun menatapnya dengan ngeri.

"Apa lagi?" tanya Sehun merasa sangat lelah.

"Bagaimana kalau kita mandi bersama?" tanya Jongin dengan senyum yang—menurut Sehun—sangat manis dan di saat yang bersamaan juga sangat menjengkelkan.

"Dan berakhir dengan kau yang memerkosaku di _bathtub_? Tidak, terimakasih."

Sehun dengan sigap langsung berjalan ke kamar mandi dan membentur pintunya keras tepat di muka Jongin saat ia hendak menyusul Sehun. Jongin tertawa dan setelahnya pergi dari kamar Sehun, kembali ke kamarnya untuk membersihkan dirinya pula. Hubungan Jongin dan Sehun memang hubungan saudara tiri paling aneh di dunia, Jongin maupun Sehun sendiri bahkan tidak mengerti sebenarnya bagaimana perasaan mereka masing-maisng terhadap satu sama lain. Setelah kejadian di mana mereka berdua saling bertautan di atap sekolah dan setelahnya di kamar Sehun, mereka sendiri pun bisa dibilang jadi lebih akrab dan... entahlah. Lebih dekat (secara intim) mungkin? Dan intim yang dimaksud bukan lah intim karena mereka satu keluarga... tapi karena mereka yang memang menyukai melakukan hubungan intim segampang mereka sedang memakan kripik kentang.

Setelah Sehun selesai mandi, ia segera mengganti bajunya dengan kaos oblong, tetapi sepertinya akan kelihatan sangat jelas dengan bercak-bercak merah peninggalan Jongin di sekitar lehernya, masa ia harus beralasan bahwa itu digigit nyamuk? Alasan kuno. Dengan berat hati Sehun pun mau tak mau memakai jaket dengan kerah leher yang cukup panjang agar lehernya tertutup, untungnya keadaan di rumah sedang tidak terlalu panas ataupun dingin, mungkin ia bisa beralasan bahwa ia sedang agak pilek atau apa. Ketika ia mendengar suara Ibunya yang menyuruh dirinya dan Jongin segera turun untuk makan malam, ia pun membuka pintu kamarnya bersamaan juga dengan Jongin yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya.

Jongin nyengir, "_Well_, sepertinya kita makin kompak saja, ia kan Dik?"

Sehun yang sedang malas bicara hanya memutar bola matanya malas dan segera turun dari tangga diikuti Jongin. Di ruang makan, Ibu dan Ayah mereka sudah siap duduk dengan hidangan yang sudah tersaji banyak di meja makan. Hari ini adalah hari istimewa di mana akhirnya mereka berempat sekeluarga bisa berkumpul bersama, Ayah Jongin sendiri merasa cukup kaget melihat Jongin yang sekarang jadi lebih sering pulang cepat dan ia berpikir, _"Syukurlah Sehun sudah memengaruhinya ke jalan yang baik."_ Yah, memang sih Sehun yang memengaruhi Jongin, tetapi tidak ke jalan yang cukup baik juga.

Makan malam pun sebenarnya berjalan dengan datar dan tidak terlalu banyak perbincangan di antara keempat anggota keluarga itu. Setelah makan malam selesai, seketika satu-satunya wanita yang ada di ruangan itu berdiri dengan wajah yang tersenyum merekah, membuat ketiga pria di sana hanya menyipitkan mata kebingungan.

"Aku memiliki berita baik," ujar sang Ibu sambil menepuk kedua tangannya, "Ibu sudah telat 3 bulan."

"Apakah itu artinya Ibu sudah _menopause_—aw!" Jongin langsung berteriak begitu merasakan jempol kakinya diinjak oleh Sehun karena—_tidak boleh ada seorang pun yang mengejek ibuku_—itulah prinsip Sehun.

Wanita yang aslinya bermarga Oh itu hanya menggeleng dan lagi-lagi tersenyum sumringah, "Sehun dan Jongin akan memiliki adik baru."

Jongin yang sedang meminum tehnya langsung menyemburkannya setelah mendengar berita itu dan Sehun sendiri pun sama kagetnya dengan Jongin. Ayah mereka langsung tersenyum bahagia dan memeluk istrinya kini dan mengusap perutnya. Sehun tidak pernah akan mengira bahwa Ibunya bisa saja mendatangkan anggota keluarga baru, walaupun memang umur Ibu Sehun tidak setua itu untuk mengandung bayi, hanya saja tahun ini Sehun bahkan sudah menginjak umur 18 tahun, akan ada perbedaan jarak umur yang besar juga dengan adiknya nanti.

Jongin sendiri pun tidak berkomentar banyak, ia langsung saja melangkah keluar dari ruang makan kembali ke lantai dua. Sehun yang memperhatikan Jongin pun ikut keluar dari ruang makan, mengikutinya naik menuju tangga.

"Kau tidak senang dengan berita itu?" tanya Sehun dan Jongin langsung menghentikan langkahnya, membalikan tubuhnya dan menatap Sehun intens.

"Bukannya tidak senang... hanya saja..." Jongin menggantungkan kalimatnya, "Yah begitulah!"

"Maksudmu... si adik baru akan memengaruhi hubungan aneh kita?"

Jongin membeku begitu Sehun melontarkan kata-kata tersebut. Oke, memang hubungan mereka yang sudah aneh dan tak jelas akan makin tak jelas lagi dengan kehadiran adik baru mereka. Bagaimana pun juga si adik baru memiliki darah Ayah Jongin dan darah Ibu Sehun, mereka sedarah walaupun berbeda satu orang tua, dan itu juga membuktikan bahwa walaupun Sehun dan Jongin tidak sedarah mereka tetaplah saudara. Ya benar, saudara.

"Lebih baik kita hentikan saja semuanya Jongin," Sehun melanjutkan, menggaruk tengkuknya canggung, "setelah dulu kita selalu bersaing dan sekarang sering melakukan hubungan intim yang bahkan tidak didasari cinta... mungkin memang sudah saatnya kita benar-benar menjadi saudara yang normal."

"Saudara... yang normal?" Jongin membeo, seakan menjadi sepasang saudara yang normal adalah satu-satunya hal yang belum pernah ia lakukan dengan Sehun.

Sehun pun hanya mengangguk, ia tidak berani menatap Jongin tepat di matanya langsung. Kemudian Sehun pun langsung memasuki kamarnya, meninggalkan Jongin yang berdiri di lorong sambil termangu. Jongin memang tidak pernah merasa benar-benar memiliki seorang saudara, ia terbiasa menjadi anak tunggal di mana dulu hanya tinggal bersama Ayah dan almarhum Ibunya. Kedatangan Sehun pun Jongin tidak anggap seperti saudara, dulu mungkin ia anggap sebagai musuh termenjengkelkan, tetapi akhir-akhir ini entah perasaan aneh itu mulai timbul ketika ia semakin sering melakukan hal-hal intim dengan Sehun dan berusaha untuk melindunginya dari sosok asli Sehun yang lemah.

Bagaimana pun juga Jongin tidak bodoh jika ia tidak tahu perasaan apa yang ia miliki pada Sehun. Ia tahu dengan jelas. Sangat jelas. Bagaimana ia selalu menyukai sensasi di mana ia bercumbu bersama Sehun ataupun di mana ia merasa kesal saat melihat Sehun yang bercumbu dengan orang lain selain dirinya. Dan jika Jongin memang harus memulai menjalani hidup baru sebagai saudara dengan Sehun, mungkin itu adalah hal yang lebih sulit dilakukan daripada harus bertengkar dengan Sehun seperti sebelum-sebelumnya.

Keadaan di antara mereka berdua setelahnya pun menjadi lebih berjarak. Jongin sering sekali melihat Sehun akhir-akhir ini dekat dengan Chanyeol, bahkan gadis-gadis yang dulunya sering mengerubungi Sehun agak menjauh. Mungkin mereka agak kecewa dengan kenyataan Sehun kemungkinan adalah seorang gay.

"Sehun sekarang jadi dekat dengan si Park Chanyeol itu," ujar Sohee, salah satu gadis dari kelasnya yang sekarang sedang berduaan dengan Jongin di atap sekolah, "Aku bahkan pernah melihat mereka ciuman, aku benar-benar kecewa, ganteng-ganteng tapi gay."

Jongin sendiri hanya melihat ke aarah langit sambil menghisap rokoknya, tidak memedulikan gadis di sebelahnya yang kini memainkan dasi miliknya seakan ingin membukanya. Jongin pun sebenarnya kesal dengan pemandangan akrab antara Sehun dan Chanyeol, apakah mereka benar-benar pacaran? Mengingat bagaimana keakraban antara Sehun dan Chanyeol membuat Jongin geram dan segera menarik Sohee, menciumnya kasar hanya sebagai pelampiasan kesal. Tanpa disadari akhirnya ia dan gadis itu berakhir di kamar Sohee, dengan Jongin yang langsung meninggalkan Sohee setelah mereka selalu melakukan seks—iya hanya seks, bukan bercinta seperti yang Jongin selalu sebut-sebut jika ia melakukannya dengan Sehun. Ia melirik jam, masih pukul 9 malam. Ia beruntung karena ia tahu bahwa orang tuanya hari ini tidak akan pulang sampai besok karena sedang menengok kerabat jauh. Jongin pun langsung kembali ke mobilnya dan mengendara menuju rumahnya segera. Sesaat ia sampai di rumahnya, lagi-lagi ia dibuat kesal walaupun sudah melampiaskan kekesalannya habis-habisan pada Sohee tadi. Kini ia melihat lagi-lagi Sehun dengan Chanyeol sedang berdua-duaan, berciuman lembut sambil menonton film di ruang tengah. Jongin yang pada saat itu memang sangat emosi langsung melepaskan pautan mereka berdua dari belakang, membuat kedua orang itu kaget.

"Kau kenapa sih?" tanya Chanyeol bingung, "Aku kan hanya mencium adik tirimu, apa salahnya?"

"Tentu saja salah, aku tidak mau terjadi hal mesum di rumahku," Jongin mendelik pada Chanyeol dan juga Sehun. Sehun sendiri hanya mendengus, "Ini juga rumahku."

"_Well_, sebelum kau datang dengan Ibumu, aku dan Ayahku pemilik sah rumah ini," Jongin hanya tersenyum sombong dan kembali mendelik pada Chanyeol, "Jadi sana kau keluar!"

Chanyeol pun dengan kesal mau tak mau harus menuruti keinginan Jongin, bagaimana pun juga ia tahu bahwa Jongin adalah orang yang sangat keras kepala. Ia ditemani sampai pintu depan dengan Sehun, sebelum ia pulang ia memberikan kecupan terakhir di dahi Sehun, membuat Jongin yang melihat pemandangan itu hanya mendecih.

Setelah Chanyeol benar-benar pulang, Sehun pun berjalan melewati Jongin seakan ia tidak menanggapinya, dan itu membuat Jongin sangat marah. Jongin dengan kasar menarik pundak Sehun untuk menghadapnya dan membentur punggungnya ke dinding. Jongin langsung saja melampiaskan kemarahannya dengan mencium Sehun kasar hingga ia terus menggigit bibir Sehun agar terbuka agar lidahnya mendapat akses untuk memasuki mulut Sehun.

Ciuman panas mereka pun terus berlanjut hingga Jongin dan Sehun tidak menyadari bahwa mereka sudah bersetubuh di dinding dengan tubuh Sehun yang sudah telanjang bulat. Dengan Sehun yang masih bertahan pada posisi digendong oleh Jongin, Jongin menggendongnya menuju ruang tamu, kembali bercinta di sofa dengan lenguhan yang terus keluar dari mulut keduanya hingga mereka sudah tidak memiliki tenaga lagi—atau tepatnya Sehun saja yang sepertinya merasa sangat lelah dengan Jongin yang tak habis-habisnya menghajar tubuhnya. Entah mereka sudah bercinta di mana saja, Jongin menggendongnya ke banyak tempat di rumahnya. Mungkin satu-satunya tempat di rumah mereka yang tidak akan pernah terpikir oleh Sehun untuk bercinta adalah kamar orang tua mereka, tetapi tanpa diduga, Jongin membawanya ke sana.

"Kau sudah gila membawaku ke sini?" umpat Sehun saat Jongin melempar tubuh telanjangnya ke ranjang orang tua mereka.

"Ranjang ini sangat besar, mungkin kita bisa jadi lebih leluasa melakukannya," ujar Jongin sambil mengidikan bahunya, lalu menindih Sehun kembali, "Mungkin karena itu Ibumu bisa hamil lagi. Orang tua kita hebat juga ya."

Entah kenapa mendengar ucapan Jongin tadi membuat muka Sehun memerah, membayangkan Ibu dan Ayahnya memang melakukan seks di ranjang ini adalah hal paling aneh yang tak pernah pikirkan. Tapi mau bagaimana pun juga, memang begitulah cara membuat bayi. Jongin pun kembali mencium Sehun, melanjutkan hubungan intim mereka yang tadi sempat terhenti.

"Apakah kau sudah melakukan ini dengan Chanyeol juga hah?" tanya Jongin saat ia sibuk menggigiti leher Sehun, Sehun hanya menggeleng di tengah desahannya. "Tidak pernah..."

"Jangan bohong," Jongin langsung membangunkan dirinya dan menarik lengan Sehun hingga ia terduduk, lalu memposisikan lubang milik Sehun ke arah benda miliknya.

Sehun langsung mendesah begitu ia merasakan lagi-lagi milik Jongin masuk ke dalam dirinya, ia langsung memeluk leher Jongin kuat, "Aku tidak bohong..."

Masih belum percaya, Jongin kembali menindih Sehun hingga terbaring kembali, membuat Sehun mengerang kesakitan di tengah kenikmatan.

"Kalau begitu buktikan," Jongin berbisik di telinga Sehun dan Sehun yang memang sudah tidak tahan dengan Jongin yang terus menggodanya pun mendorong Jongin hingga kini posisi mereka tertukar. Sehun yang kini berada di atas langsung meraup bibir tebal Jongin. Jongin yang tidak ingin didominasi pun langsung mendorong kepala Sehun agar ciuman mereka semakin dalam kala tangan yang satu lagi mendorong pinggul Sehun.

Sehun pun merasa Jongin ada benarnya juga, bercinta di ranjang orang tua mereka memang lebih leluasa hingga sepertinya seprai di ranjang tersebut sudah tidak berbentuk lagi dikarenakan mereka berdua yang terus bergerak-gerak tanpa hentinya.

"Sepertinya kita memang tidak akan pernah bisa menjadi saudara normal," ujar Sehun setelahnya, Jongin yang memeluknya dari belakang pun hanya menggosok-gosokan mukanya ke ceruk leher belakang Sehun.

"Aku mencintaimu," Jongin berbisik sambil menjilat perpotongan leher Sehun, "Sangat."

"Karma huh?" Sehun terkikik kecil, lalu menghadapkan dirinya saling bertatapan dengan Jongin, "Karena dulu kita saling membenci?"

Sehun kembali memejamkan matanya ketika bibirnya dicium oleh Jongin lembut. Ini bukanlah ciuman menuntut seperti sebelumnya dan Sehun menyukainya.

"Putuskan Chanyeol," begitu Jongin melepas ciuman mereka, itulah ucapan pertama yang langsung dikeluarkannya, membuat Sehun tertawa, "Kami bahkan tidak pacaran."

"Dia kelihatannya menyukaimu," ujar Jongin dan Sehun sangat senang melihat Jongin yang cemburu seperti ini.

"Tenang saja Chanyeol sudah pacaran dengan Baekhyun kok," Sehun melanjutkan dan membalikan tubuhnya membelakangi Jongin yang mengerutkan alisnya tidak mengerti.

"Apa? Tapi kenapa dia menciummu hah?" Jongin meninggikan suaranya kesal, dan Sehun tertawa renyah, "Kenapa ya?"

"Ka—kau—oh..." Jongin yang sepertinya baru mengerti apa yang dimaksud Sehun pun langsung menyeringai, ia kembali memeluk pinggang Sehun dari belakang erat, "Dasar nakal."

Sehun pun kembali menelentangkan tubuhnya saat Jongin kembali berada di atasnya, memulai ciuman kembali sementara kedua lengannya memeluk leher Jongin.

"Aku sendiri juga bingung," Sehun berkata di sela-sela ciumannya, "soal... adik baru kita."

"Dari awal hubungan kita memang sudah salah," Jongin kembali berbaring di sebelah Sehun, masih tidak ingin melepaskan pelukannya, "Kupikir karena kita memang tidak sedarah, mungkin kita benar-benar bisa _bersama_."

"Kita memang sudah bersama," Sehun kembali menatap Jongin, "sebagai saudara."

Kembali, mereka berdua menautkan bibir masing-masing dengan berbagai perasaan bekecamuk di antara mereka. Malam itu mereka memang menghabiskannya dengan saling menumpahkan semua perasaan gundah mereka yang selama ini ditahan. Sehun bingung, begitu juga Jongin. Bagaimana pun juga mereka adalah saudara dan akan memiliki saudara yang lain dengan darah yang sama—memiliki darah Jongin dan Sehun yang berarti adalah suatu bukti bagaimana pun juga hubungan mereka itu adalah sebuah kesalahan.

"Kita rahasiakan hubungan kita," Jongin berbisik kembali di pagi harinya, memeluk Sehun dari belakang saat ia hendak memakai pakaiannya kembali, "Berpura-pura sebagai saudara pada umumnya."

Sehun tersenyum setelahnya, "Akan sulit bagiku sepertinya."

"Untukku juga," Jongin mencium pipi Sehun setelahnya.

Setelahnya mereka memang berpura-pura dengan cukup baik, yang mengetahui hubungan mereka hanya Chanyeol (Baekhyun tidak diberitahu karena bisa saja Chanyeol habis dikuliti oleh pacarnya jika ia ketahuan pernah mencium Sehun hanya untuk membantu hubungannya dengan Jongin) dan yang sangat menyebalkan Chanyeol sering sekali menggoda mereka berdua ketika mereka mencuri-curi kesempatan untuk bisa _bersama_. Keadaan di rumah mereka pun berjalan lancar. Ibu Sehun merasa sangat amat senang melihat Sehun dan Jongin yang kelihatannya lebih akrab akhir-akhir ini mengingat dulu mereka bahkan tidak saling menatap. Ayah Jongin juga berpikir begitu, sudah lagi Jongin tidak seberandal dulu, rasanya akhirnya keluarga mereka bisa bersatu, dan akan ditambah dengan anggota keluarga baru.

Saat Sehun menanyai Ibunya apakah ia sudah mengecek jenis kelamin calon adiknya dan Jongin, sang Ibu hanya menggeleng dan mengelus kandungannya yang sudah seusia 5 bulan itu. Ia mengatakan bahwa ingin hal itu menjadi kejutan saja. Diam-diam Jongin menginginkan mendapat adik laki-laki, berbalik dengan Sehun yang malah ingin memiliki adik perempuan. Saat Jongin menanyai mengapa Sehun menginginkan adik perempuan, ia menjawab, "Karena aku sudah muak dengan saudara laki-laki."

Dan setelahnya Sehun mendapatkan ciuman hukuman dari Jongin.

Di bulan ke delapan kehamilan Ibu Sehun, entah mengapa Ibu mereka berniat pergi ke pantai bersama-sama, berempat. Awalnya sang suami tidak mengizinkan mengingat kandungan istrinya yang sudah besar, tetapi ia memaksa. Akhirnya mereka berempat pun pergi ke pantai, menuju villa di mana dulu Jongin selalu habiskan musim panasnya bersama Ayah dan almarhum Ibunya di sana saat ia masih SD. Jongin mengajak Sehun pergi menjelajahi pantai. Mereka pergi ke berbagai sudut pantai hingga tak sengaja Sehun terjatuh saat mereka mendaki bebatuan. Jongin pun melompat dan mengecek keadaan Sehun, untungnya tidak ada luka. Akan tetapi tiba-tiba saja sebuah ombak datang menghanyutkan mereka, membuat semua pakaian mereka basah. Entah mengapa sekarang posisi mereka sudah menjadi Jongin yang menindih Sehun di antara air laut yang menggenang. Sehun sekarang benar-benar kelihatan sangat mengangumkan dengan kulit putihnya yang agak memerah karena terkena terik matahari dan rambutnya yang basah dan sedikit kotor karena pasir. Merasa tidak akan ada yang melihat mereka, Jongin pun mencium Sehun di saat lagi-lagi ombak dengan jahilnya datang dan menghanyutkan mereka lagi, walau begitu, ciuman mereka tidak terlepaskan.

Ketika mereka kembali ke villa, tiba-tiba Ayah Jongin mengatakan bahwa mereka harus bersiap-siap untuk pulang karena Ibu Sehun merasa kurang enak badan. Akan tetapi, Jongin yang masih ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan Sehun berdua saja pun beralasan bahwa ia masih ingin bermain di pantai sampai esok hari. Setelah kedua orang tua mereka pulang ke rumah, hanya tinggal Jongin dan Sehun tersisa di villa. Memanfaatkan kesempatan yang ada untuk dihabiskan bersama.

Malamnya Sehun terduduk di teras villa, melihat pemandangan pantai dari luar. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa punggungnya menjadi hangat ketika sehelai kain menyelimuti dirinya.

"Tidak kedinginan?" tanya Jongin.

"Sebenarnya iya," ujar Sehun dan memberikan senyum menantang yang penuh arti pada Jongin, "Mau menghangatkanku?"

"Dengan senang hati," Sehun langsung mengalungkan lengannya pada leher Jongin, begitu juga kakinya yang ia kalungkan erat di pinggulnya. Jongin pun menggendong Sehun seperti anak koala menuju villa, membuat malam yang sebenarnya sangat dingin itu menjadi panas di antara mereka berdua.

Momen-momen istimewa seperti ini mungkin hanya bisa mereka lakukan sesekali. Mungkin mereka tidak bisa sebebas Chanyeol yang kapan saja bisa mencium Baekhyun ataupun melakukan hal-hal umum yang dilakukan layaknya sepasang kekasih. Tetapi dengan begini pun juga sudah cukup bagi Jongin maupun Sehun, asal mereka masih bersama, walaupun harus- berpura-pura hanya sebagai sebatas saudara tiri, itu sudah cukup.

Waktu pun begitu berlalu sangat cepat sampai tak terasa kandungan milik Ibu Sehun sudah menginjak bulan kesembilan. Mereka terus saja menunggu kapan persalinan akan terjadi sampai akhirnya air ketuban Ibu mereka pecah pada saat jam 4 subuh, pada tanggal 29 Februari, pada tahun kabisat. Sehun dan Jongin beserta Ayah mereka hanya bisa menunggu di depan ruang persalinan dengan perasaan cemas dan gundah. Sudah pukul 8 pagi dan masih belum ada suster maupun dokter yang memberi kabar hingga akhirnya tak sengaja Sehun tertidur di pundak Jongin. Entah sudah berapa jam ia tertidur sampai dirasakannya tangan Jongin menepuk pipinya halus, ia menggosok matanya kasar dan langsung mendapati Jongin yang tersenyum.

"Kau yang menang," ucapnya, "kita memiliki adik perempuan sekarang."

Dua jam setelahnya mereka bertiga akhirnya dibolehkan masuk ke ruang Ibunya dan sang bayi. Sehun lah yang pertama kali langsung menghambur pada Ibunya, menciumnya berkali-kali sambil memeluknya. Ibunya hanya tertawa kecil dan mengelus kepala putra kandung satu-satunya itu, "Sudah 19 tahun Ibu tidak melahirkan lagi rasanya jadi sangat sulit, mengingat Ibu sudah berumur 43 tahun... wow, sudah cukup tua ya?"

Sehun pun hanya tersenyum dan memeluk Ibunya lagi, ia bersyukur kedua Ibu dan adiknya bisa selamat. Sehun dan Jongin pun menengok ke arah bayi yang kini sedang tertidur. Kecil, mungil, dan juga cantik.

"Namanya siapa?" tanya Jongin kepada Ayahnya. Kemudian kedua orang tua di sana hanya tersenyum.

"Kalian berdua yang berikan dia nama," ujar sang Ibu yang kini sedang berbaring. Sehun dan Jongin saling berpandangan. Oke, mereka tidak pernah terpikir untuk memberikan nama pada adik mereka nanti.

Sehun pun melirik ke arah si bayi, ia sepertinya memiliki mata yang mirip dengan Ibunya (yang tanpa sadar juga mirip dengan matanya) dan bentuk muka yang sepertinya mirip dengan Ayahnya (yang berarti juga mirip dengan Jongin).

Rasanya aneh, kehadiran sang bayi bukanlah seperti kehadiran adik baru mereka, tetapi anak.

_Anak._

Sehun pun menggeleng menghilangkan pikiran anehnya itu, kemudian ia melirik sang bayi lagi. Dengan ragu ia mencoba untuk menyentuh pipi si bayi, halus tetapi kelihatan rapuh.

"Naeul..." Sehun tiba-tiba saja bergumam, entah dari mana nama itu terucap begitu saja.

"Naeul...?" Jongin mengulang, lalu melirik ke si bayi, "Nama yang manis."

"Sudah diputuskan kalau begitu, Kim Naeul."

Kim Naeul lalu menjadi anggota baru di keluarga tersebut. Sehun awalnya mengira mungkin dengan kedatangan adik barunya itu ia akan merasa enggan, tetapi tidak. Ia sangat menyayangi Naeul. Naeul yang lucu, Naeul yang manis, dan Naeul yang terus tumbuh berkembang hingga kata yang pertama ia sebut adalah _Oppa,_ bukan Ayah ataupun Ibu. Semuanya berjalan lancar dan mulus, ini adalah benar-benar pertama kalinya Sehun merasakan hangatnya keluarga, bahkan semua kenangan buruk saat ia masih bersama Ayah kandungnya yang jahat pun perlahan sudah bisa ia lupakan. Pernah suatu malam ia mendapati Ibunya menangis di dapur, saat ia mendekatinya menanyai mengapa Ibu menangis, Ibunya hanya berkata, "Aku senang akhirnya bisa melihatmu bahagia, Sehun-_ah_."

Tetapi kebahagian yang baru saja ia dapatkan kembali direnggut begitu mudahnya.

Kala Naeul sudah menginjak umur 3 tahun, Sehun benar-benar sangat terpukul mendapatkan telepon di saat ia baru saja pulang menjemput Naeul dari penitipan anak. _Korban tabrak lari_. Begitulah yang Sehun dengar dari orang di sebrang telepon yang mengaku dari pihak rumah sakit. _Kedua orang tuanya meninggal karena tabrak lari. _

Jongin yang baru saja pulang dari kuliahnya langsung dikagetkan dengan Naeul yang menangis kencang. Jongin segera memeluk adiknya itu, menenangkannya dan menggendongnya, mencari-cari di mana Sehun berada. Ia akhirnya menemukan Sehun yang sedang menangis histeris, melempar semua barang yang ada di ruang tamu hingga tak terhitung berapa benda yang sudah dipecahkan. Jongin berusaha menghentikan Sehun yang mulai mengamuk, ia memeluknya dan menciumnya, melupakan bahwa Naeul masih bersama mereka dan melihat mereka berciuman. Tetapi anak umur tiga tahun dapat mengerti apa, yang bisa Naeul tangkap hanyalah Sehun-_oppa_-nya sedang marah. Kemudian saat Sehun mulai tenang, ia kembali memeluk Naeul, meminta maaf karena sudah menakutinya, diikuti dengan Jongin yang memeluk mereka, dan kemudian menangis bersama-sama.

"Bukankah aku berjanji akan selalu melindungimu?" ucap Jongin setelahnya, "Dan melindungi Naeul juga."

Setelah pemakaman kedua orang tua mereka, Sehun berbaring bersama Jongin di kamar orang tua mereka disertai Naeul yang tidur di antara mereka berdua, memeluk Sehun dengan erat. Sehun terus mengelus rambut Naeul sementara Jongin mengelus punggung adik perempuannya. Mereka terus terdiam hingga dirasakan Naeul sudah terlelap, hingga akhirnya Jongin berkata.

"Aku menolak ajakan Paman untuk menitipkan Naeul."

Sehun menatapnya tidak percaya, "Kenapa? Naeul masih terlalu kecil, Jongin."

"Kau ingin hidup terpisah dengan Naeul?" tiba-tiba pertanyaan Jongin itu langsung menusuk ulu hatinya. Sehun baru sadar bahwa ia memang tidak ingin terpisah dengan Naeul, ia terlalu menyayanginya.

Sehun mengeratkan pelukaannya pada Naeul, "Tidak."

"Setengah tahun lagi kita akan lulus kuliah," ujar Jongin, "dengan uang sisa tabungan Ayah dan hasil menjual rumah ini, kita bisa saja pindah ke kota lain dan mencari rumah baru, kita akan mencari pekerjaan di sana dan memulai hidup baru dengan Naeul."

Sehun pun hanya bisa mengangguk setuju dengan usul Jongin. Setengah tahun kemudian pun setelah hari kelulusan, Jongin langsung menjual rumah mereka, pindah ke kota lain bersama Sehun dan Naeul. Jongin pun lalu menjadi seorang karyawan di sebuah kantor perusahaan asing sementara Sehun menjadi seorang guru di SMP Swasta. Mereka membesarkan Naeul layaknya mereka adalah orang tua Naeul, walaupun kenyataan mereka adalah kakak dari Naeul. Sering sekali Sehun mendengar gosip miring di antara tetangga-tetangganya bahwa Sehun dan Jongin adalah pasangan gay yang mengadopsi anak. Sehun maupun Jongin hanya bisa tersenyum mendengar gosip itu yang sebenarnya separuh dari gosip itu adalah benar. Mungkin Sehun dan Jongin sendiri sudah lama tidak bercinta, bahkan saling mencium saja mungkin sudah lama sekali dilakukan, entah kapan terakhir kali Sehun merasakan bibir Jongin di bibirnya, mungkin sudah berbulan-bulan.

Tak terasa Naeul makin berkembang, tahun ke tahun, di mana ulang tahunnya selalu dirayakan pada tanggal 28 Februari ataupun 1 Maret, bukan di tanggal asli di saat ia benar-benar dilahirkan, kecuali di tahun-tahun kabisat. Sehun dan Jongin sendiri tanpa sadar merasakan bahwa mengurusi Naeul adalah hal terpenting yang harus mereka lakukan sekarang, dan terkadang melupakan fakta tentang hubungan mereka yang makin renggang, dan tentu saja yang dimaksud dengan hubungan diantara mereka berdua adalah seperti sepasang kekasih. Terkadang ada di saat mereka berdua bertengkar karena masalah ekonomi mereka yang pas-pasan dan sebagainya, atau pun bertengkar seperti tidak ada yang bisa menjemput Naeul pulang dari TK-nya.

Dan pada akhirnya mereka kini merasakan rasanya hidup sebagai sepasang saudara yang normal.

Jongin mungkin tidak pernah mencium Sehun lagi apalagi bercinta, bahkan tidak pernah ada lagi kata-kata _cheesy _yang ia suka lontarkan jika saat mereka hanya berdua. Mungkin pada akhirnya hubungan mereka yang selalu berubah-ubah itu akhirnya menemui batasnya. Berawal dari musuh, kekasih diam-diam, dan sekarang saudara yang normal.

Bahkan jika boleh jujur Sehun lebih menyukai hubungan mereka sebagai musuh seperti saat pertama kali bertemu dari pada menjadi saudara yang normal.

Tak terasa tahun ke tahun terus berlalu hingga Naeul sudah naik ke tingkat 5 SD. Naeul yang sudah tumbuh dan sudah mengerti lingkungan sosial pun kadang hanya bisa menangis setiap diejek oleh teman-temannya kalau ia mempunyai sepasang orang tua gay. Sehun berusaha menghibur Naeul mengapa ia tidak membela dirinya bahwa sebenarnya Sehun dan Jongin bahkan bukan merupakan pasangan tetapi hanya kakak dari Naeul, tetapi Naeul menggeleng, "Mau bagaimana pun juga Sehun-_oppa_ dan Jongin-_oppa_ memang sudah kuanggap seperti orang tuaku, bukan kakakku."

Dan Sehun kembali mengingat di saat ia pertama kali melihat Naeul, ia memang merasa Naeul bukan hanya sekedar adiknya, tetapi anaknya dan Jongin.

Di malam itu, saat Naeul sudah tertidur, Sehun melakukan perbincangan dengan Jongin di ruang makan, berdua. Sehun meremas kertas yang bertuliskan "_ANAK HARAM DARI ORANG TUA GAY_" yang ia dapatkan tertempel di punggung Naeul saat pulang sekolah. Jongin pun hanya menghisap rokoknya, tidak memberikan komentar apa-apa saat Sehun terus saja berceloteh tentang kekhawatirannya pada Naeul. Sikap Jongin yang acuh tak acuh itu membuat Sehun kesal dan mulai membentaknya, mengatakan bahwa Jongin tidak peduli sama sekali pada Naeul. Jongin yang dibuat naik pitam karena Sehun yang terus saja membicarakan Naeul pun langsung balas berteriak, meninggalkan Sehun sendirian di ruang makan. Entah sudah seperti apa hubungan mereka menjadi sedingin ini, benar-benar dingin. Bagaimana pun juga ia masih mencitai Jongin, tetapi apakah Jongin memang masih mencintainya lebih dari saudara? Bukankah dulu ia yang selalu mengelak dengan hubungan mereka yang sudah terikat sebagai saudara.

Sehun lalu menangis sejadi-jadinya malam itu, di kamarnya yang memang sudah terpisah dari kamar Jongin semenjak mereka pindah ke rumah itu. Awal mereka pindah ke rumah itu mereka berdua masih sering tidur bersama, sesekali Sehun yang pindah ke kamar Jongin maupun sebaliknya. Akan tetapi itu hanya bertahan setahun sampai mereka sibuk dengan pekerjaan masing-masing, sibuk untuk mengurusi Naeul. Saat Sehun masih menangis, ia mendengar suara ketukan pintu dari luar. Mungkin itu Naeul. Pikirnya lalu menyeka air matanya kasar, lalu membuka pintu kamarnya. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasakan tubuhnya dipeluk dengan erat, dan sudah lama ia tidak merasakan kehangatan ini selama bertahun-tahun. Ia kembali merasakannya lagi saat bibir tebal milik pria berkulit lebih gelap itu bertemu dengan bibirnya yang tipis. Ia merasakan Jongin bersama dengannya lagi. Jongin pun menutup pintu kamar Sehun dengan kakinya, menuntun mereka hingga ke kasur dan langsung melepaskan pakaiannya sendiri, begitu juga Sehun yang bersemangat melepaskan semua pakaiannya. Tanpa persiapan apa-apa, mereka langsung melakukan kegiatan intinya, menahan erangan yang keluar dari mulut mereka dengan saling menguci bibir masing-masing.

"Aku merindukanmu... Jongin," Sehun bergumam.

"Kau selalu terasa sama seperti sejak pertama kali aku memasukimu," Jongin berkata demikian di saat mereka bersetubuh.

"_When you first fucked me on the rooftop huh?_" Sehun berbisik sambil tersenyum.

"_You were such a bastard back then,"_ Jongin menambahkan selagi ia berdiri dan membangunkan Sehun, menggendong tubuh Sehun yang kurus itu menuju kamar mandi agar mereka lebih leluasa mengeluarkan desahannya tanpa takut Naeul akan mendengar mereka. Mereka pun bercinta di bawah air shower yang sengaja Jongin nyalakan untuk membasahi mereka, ingin menambahkan sensasi aneh sejak sekian lama mereka tidak bercinta.

"Kau ingat di saat tiba-tiba kau menyerangku di kamarku dan mengatakan bahwa perkelahian kita sudah berakhir dengan seri dan kau menyatakan akan melindungiku?" Sehun pun kembali bernostalgia di tengah-tengah sesi panas mereka, "kukira kau sudah melupakan janji _cheesy_ itu."

"Atau kau ingat saat kau cemburu gara-gara Chanyeol yang kusuruh untuk berpura-pura menjadi pacarku agar kau mau mengakui perasaanmu?" lanjut Sehun ketika Jongin masih sibuk menelusuri setiap inci tubuhnya.

"Dan di pantai... saat aku kedinginan, kau datang untuk menghangatkanku..." Sehun masih terus berkata, "Di malam yang dingin kau membuatnya menjadi hangat... seperti sekarang."

Jongin pun memindahkan posisi mereka yang tadinya berada di bawah shower menjadi di _bathup_. Sehun baru menyadari bahwa mereka memang sebelumnya tidak pernah bercinta di kamar mandi, karena Sehun selalu menolak jika Jongin mengajaknya mandi bersama takut bahwa kakak tirinya itu akan memerkosanya di dalam _bathup_.

"Aku terlalu mencintaimu Sehun," kali ini Jongin yang bicara, memeluk tubuh Sehun di dalam _bathub_ yang sudah dipenuhi air hangat, "walaupun sudah bertahun-tahun hubungan kita menjadi dingin, kupikir kita memang hanya akan menjalani hidup sebagai sepasang saudara yang normal."

Sehun menatap Jongin yang sekarang berada di atasnya, melihat wajah Jongin yang rasanya tidak pernah berubah tahun ke tahun. Ia ingat saat pertama ia bertemu dengan Jongin, kakak tirinya itu hanya mendelik padanya tidak suka, dan sejak itu mereka menjadi musuh bebuyutan. Dan sekarang mereka berakhir seperti ini, menjadi entah hubungan seperti apa yang penuh kebingungan dan kerisauan.

"Tetapi tetap saja akan sangat sulit bagiku untuk berpura-pura kau adalah adik laki-lakiku," bisik Jongin lagi, lalu kembali melanjutkan ciuman panas mereka, dilanjutkan dengan entah berapa lama mereka terus bercinta sampai tak terasa mereka tidak tidur semalaman karena sibuk melampiaskan rasa rindu masing-masing.

"Jongin, pelan-pelan, Naeul bisa mendengar kita," Sehun menahan desahannya saat mereka sudah kembali ke ranjang.

"Tenanglah... Sekarang masih jam 6... hari Sabtu Naeul baru bangun jam 8 pagi..." Jongin seperti kerasukan karena ia tidak ingin berhenti bercinta terus dengan Sehun seperti ia benar-benar melampiaskan hasratnya yang selama ini ia tidak keluarkan bertahun-tahun.

"Jongin..." Sehun pun akhirnya klimaks diikuti dengan Jongin setelahnya, dan entah sudah keberapa kali klimaks yang ia lakukan hingga tubuhnya sudah terasa lengket dan bau.

"Jongin sudah cukup lepaskan, aku lelah, Naeul sebentar lagi bangun," Sehun yang sepertinya sudah tidak kuat lagi menyuruh Jongin segera melepaskan miliknya dari dalam tubuhnya, tapi percuma saja, Jongin masih saja betah berada di dalam lubang milik Sehun.

"Aku baru ingat tadi malam Chanyeol dan Baekhyun datang berkunjung saat kau masih di kamar," ujar Jongin dan Sehun mengangkat alisnya bingung.

"Dan..?"

"Mereka mengajak Naeul ke _Lotte World_ hari ini jadi mereka membawa Naeul menginap di rumah mereka sampai besok," lanjut Jongin dan tersenyum pada Sehun, "Naeul tidak akan melihat kita jadi kau tenang saja."

Sehun di sisi lain sebenarnya merasa kesal mengapa Jongin tidak memberi tahu dari awal sehingga ia tidak perlu lelah-lelah menahan desahannya, tapi ia cukup senang juga karena punya waktu berdua dengan Jongin.

"Dan... itu artinya kita bisa bercinta sepuasnya, seharian ini," Jongin berbisik pada Sehun dan langsung menggendongnya, "Bagaimana kalau di dapur?"

Sehun rasanya ingin memprotes, tetapi tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa sebenarnya ia juga masih ingin bercinta dengan Jongin karena rasanya sudah seabad mereka tidak melakukannya.

"Aku ada ide gila yang lebih bagus lagi," Sehun lalu berbisik di telinga Jongin, "Di meja belajar Naeul."

"Kau memang adik tiriku yang gila."

.

.

"Naeul apakah hari ini kau senang?" Baekhyun bertanya saat ia dan Naeul juga Chanyeol berada di mobil, pulang sehabis bermain seharian di _Lotte World_. Naeul yang duduk di bangku penumpang pun mengangguk antusias.

"Apakah kau ingin langsung pulang?" tanya Chanyeol tetapi Naeul menggeleng, "Tidak _Oppa_, sepertinya untuk malam ini aku masih menginap di rumah Chanyeol-_oppa_ dan Baekhyun-_oppa_."

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang di stir kemudi hanya saling berpandangan bingung, lalu melihat wajah berseri-seri Naeul dari kaca spion.

"Karena kedua _Oppa_-ah maksudku orang tuaku-pasti sedang ingin menghabiskan waktu berdua dulu," Naeul tersenyum sumringah.

"Kau sangat menyayangi mereka ya?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Sangat," jawab Naeul dengan senyum penuh arti, "Aku tidak peduli dengan apa yang dikatakan orang tentang orang tuaku."

"Hanya saja aku punya firasat buruk bahwa kamarku akan jadi sangat berantakan, entahlah."

* * *

.

.

_end._

.

.

* * *

i know it's reedit lol. /dan menghapus semua curhatan di a/n karena menuh-menuhin, maafkan ya :(/

makasih yang tadi udah review sebelumnya _kaihunhan, mitchihyun, gembel, xxx, _dan_ miszshanty05 :*_

oh ya ada yang nanya Naeul udah ga polos kok tau Sehun sama Jongin sedang gitu-gituan sebenernya sih dia masih nggak ngerti kalau mereka ngelakuin seks, cuman Naeul emang tau hubungan asli Sehun dan Jongin, jadi dia kira pas hari itu Sehun sama Jongin lagi ingin berdua-duaan doang wkwk, dan soal firasat kamar dia berantakan sih emang dia cuman firasat jelek aja lol.

thanks for reading yaa :*


End file.
